


I Know

by Fire_Cat



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alien!Strife, Conversation, I don't really know what to put here.., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5550524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Cat/pseuds/Fire_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parvis finally speaks out about how Strife treats him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is, it just kinda happened. I like it though, so I'm just gonna leave it here.  
> I will never tire of writing Parvill, it's just so much fun, and very cute too :3

"Look, I'm sorry ok, I know I fucked up, I know I did a bad thing! You don't have to keep reminding me of how useless I am! I know how useless I am.. You won't let me forget it. So please Will just.. Just stop yelling at me.." Parvis half shouted, half cried at his alien friend, who stood speechless in front of him, having been completely taken off guard by the shorter mans outburst, Strife was silent, and that didn't happen very often.

The aliens emerald eyes met tear-rimmed brown ones as he tried to find the right words to say, but his linguistic skills were failing him, and it was almost as if he'd completely forgotten how to speak the language.

"I know you only tolerate me and put up with me 'cos you can't get rid of me, I know that if you'd been able to you would have kicked me out the day you met me. And I know I'm annoying and I'm always fucking things up, I'm always making a mess or breaking things and ruining your plans but you don't need to yell and swear and flat-out insult me just because of it. I do listen to you, I know that you don't think I listen to you but I do. I listen to every single word that comes out of your mouth-well, the ones I can understand anyway- and I've learnt so much from you. Even if I don't seem to use that knowledge, I still have it." Parvis paused for a moment, struggling to keep Strife's gaze. He loved those glowing emerald eyes, and the soft, handsome, smile that would occasionally grace the blondes thin features, but right now, he wasn't sure if he could look his friend in the eye, even though he really wanted to. "I'm not incompetent Will. I realise that you think all humans are incompetent compared to you and maybe you're right, but in the grand scheme of things I'm not stupid. Not really. I've surprised you once or twice, haven't I? Done something you didn't think I could do. And when you're actually impressed by what I've done I feel.. Well.. I don't know how to describe it. But it's a good feeling. Like I'm actually making you proud. Which is probably a stupid thought.." He paused again, his voice starting to crack as he fought back the tears that were threatening to spill from his dark brown eyes. He was waiting for Strife to say something. But he just stood there, silent, an expression that Parvis couldn't quite make out across his face.

"Alex I-" Strife finally muttered, but that's as far as he got, he couldn't thread a sentence together in his head, yet alone say one out loud.

They both stayed silent for a few moments before Parvis managed to speak again. "You probably don't give a damn about me Will, I wouldn't be surprised if that were the case. But I do care about you, I care about you more than I should. So when you yell at me and insult me just 'cos I fucked up one tiny thing, it--it hurts.. I know it shouldn't, but it does.. It really does, and it just gets worse every time.. But you don't see it, you just yell some more and then storm out and leave me on my own.. I don't like being on my own.. But I guess I've kinda gotten used to it around here.. 'Cos you barely give me any attention and t-there's no one else to t-talk to.." He paused again as his voice began to waver. He was waiting for Strife to stop him, to interrupt like he always did and tell him to stop being stupid. But he didn't. He just stood there. Silent. 

Parvis swallowed hard before he continued, hoping his voice would stay steady now, he looked up at his friend and just about managed to look him in his eyes as he spoke. "You tried to teach me how to do better in this world - you're not even from this planet and you know more than I do - and all I ever did in return was piss you off and break shit.. I.. Well.. I'm sorry Will.. I'm really, r-really sorry.." His voice cracked as the tears in his eyes finally escaped and slid down his cheeks, he quickly looked down at his feet, black boots hidden slightly in the long green grass. 

Strife tilted his head to the side slightly and took a deep breath, staying silent for a moment before speaking, slowly, still thinking about how exactly he was supposed to word it. 

"Alex, I never meant to hurt you.. Well, originally I did, but more recently, yelling at you has just become.. a bit of a habit, I guess.. I suppose I have been a bit hard on you lately, or rather, throughout the time I've known you really.. I'm not very good at the whole friendship and caring for others thing, I never have been. I like you Alex. You're a good guy - even if your sanity does seem to be hanging by a thread sometimes." Strife paused for a moment, watching as Parvis looked up at him from behind his dark hair, his head still down, but his brown eyes just visible underneath his long fringe. "I'm sorry if I've upset you. And I mean it this time I'm not just saying it to get you to shut up.." 

Strife closed his eyes for a moment, and when he opened them again, Parvis was looking up at him properly, a soft smile on his tear-stained face. Strife managed a slight smile in response.

Before either of them said anything else, Parvis stepped forward and pulled his friend into a hug, pinning the aliens arms to his sides. Resulting in a disgruntled sigh from Strife.

"Alex. What have I told you about-" Strife grumbled.

"Tough. I'm hugging you and you can't stop me." Parvis interrupted, a cheeky grin now spreading across his face. One that he knew would get him slapped if Strife could see it.


End file.
